Lost In The Rain
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: SasuNaru. Rated T for themes. AU, MAster/Slave stuff. I made Neji a pretty bi douch in here, so Neji-lovers, beware! Read and Rate please


Lost In The Rain

"Sasuke-sama, we are deeply sorry for your loss." Sasuke Uchiha nodded to each Hyuga as they walked past him: Hiashi, Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi. Dark clouds scattered with fits of lightening hung overhead his father's funeral.

"Master Uchiha, would you care to return to the mansion. It is getting dark, and beginning to rain."Sasuke's butler asked, motioning towards the black limousine. Sasuke stared at the sky, allowing a few unplaced raindrops to land on his face, before falling in step to Jeeves, and climbing into the limo.

"Ahh, good morning Master Nara, what brings you to the Uchiha mansion at such an early hour?" Jeeves asked the brunette, allowing him to step inside from the frosty morning. Shikamaru smiled, hands shoved in his pockets casually. "Master Uchiha is still resting, or he at-least he has yet to grace us with his presence."

Shikamaru laughed airily, before returning to a more serious expression.

"I stopped by the see how Sasuke-san is doing." The brunette said, raising his eyebrows at Jeeves.

"He seems no different than usual. Though I have a feeling he will be much more quiet, with no father to argue with." Shikamaru glared at the wall, before having an idea snap to him. Jeeves laughed under his breath as he watched Master Nara calculate each detail in his head.

"I shall return later Jeeves, with a gift for Sasuke-san. I hope that will be alright-?"

"Perfectly fine Master Nara! Just one question, should I forewarn Master Uchiha, or-"

"Not neccessary Jeeves, let's give him a good surprise, shall we?" Jeeves' laugh echoed through the downstairs.

"What exactly are you going to do Master Nara?"

"That's going to be a surprise for both of you."

"Master Uchiha, Master Nara has arrived, with a gift for you!" Jeeves called to the raven-haired teen, while keeping a smooth voice and straight face, even as he stared at Sasuke's _gift _from Shikamaru.

"I have enough gifts Shikamaru! You should know that-What the hell?" Sasuke stopped in mid-decent down the stairs, eyes set on the blonde boy being presented by Shikamaru. "Shikamaru-_kun_ what did you do." It wasn't a question exactly, more of a demand.

"I simple got you a companion, I figured you would get lonely, now that your father-"

"He wasn't my father! not after what happened!" Sasuke snapped, acknowledging the blonde boys flinch. His face softening, Sasuke looked to the boy. "What's your name?"

"W-well sir, you're supposed to name-"

"I know that, but I want to know what your real name is," the blonde nodded sheepishly.

"N-Naruto." Sasuke smiled, and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Alright, Naruto. Jeeves, take Naruto to my room, he'll be sharing with me." The gray-haired butler nodded, and motioned for the blonde to follow him up the stairs. Once he was sure Naruto was safely in his room, Sasuke returned his glare to Shikamaru. "What the hell?! I do not need a companion!"

"Course you don't. Just like Choji doesn't need to be fed." Shikamaru said with a smirk. The Uchiha growled, and raised his hand to slap the Nara teen. The brunette, sensing his punishment, backed out the door, shouting. "I must be off!"

Sasuke sighed, furrowed his brow, then slowly walked upstairs.

He might as well get acquainted with his gift.

Right?

"Does Sasuke need anything? Naruto would be happy to help Sasuke?" The blonde was very chattery, Sasuke had learned that 2 minutes after the shy side disappeared. And though Sasuke thought the way Naruto talked in third person was cute, he wouldn't dare admit it.

Though, he didn't deny it.

"No Naruto, I don't need anything." Sasuke failed at avoiding Naruto's bright eyes, shining. "Well.. How about some water, bring 2 cups, and a pitcher with you." Naruto smiled huge, and nodded immediately. He ran off, leaving Sasuke stunned, and amused behind him.

"Sasuke-sama! Naruto got the water- ah!!" Sasuke turned around on the couch by the fireplace, just in time to see his companion come crashing down, throwing the tray of water in the air. Only to have it come crashing down, the pitcher turning in mid-air, and soaking Naruto to the bone.

"Naruto! Are you Okay!?" The raven-haired teen lept from his seat, to help the blonde to his feet. Naruto giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, Naruto's fine! Just wet.. And- ouch!" Naruto tried to use the couch as something to lean against, but he jumped when his fingers brushed the fabric. "N-Naruto got cut on his finger." He said, with shock sugaring his voice.

"It's alright. It minor." Naruto watched, entranced, as the blood began to trail down his finger. Sasuke frowned, and pulled the blonde's fingers to his face. "Strip, and sit by the fire to warm up. I'll get some bandages, and dry clothes." Without question, Naruto followed the order. He took off his shirt that had begun to stick to him, then turned away from Sasuke and removed his boxers, only feeling slightly self-conscious.

Naruto sat, hugging a pillow to his chest, in front of the gentle but radiating fire. Sasuke left, but returned quickly with a far too larger shirt, boxers, and a few bandages. He only glanced sideways at Sasuke as the Uchiha presented each item.

"Naruto, look at me." Obediently, the blonde faced his master. He smiled hiddenly as Sasuke took his hand again, and began wrapping a few bandages around it. "Naruto, you can dress yourself right?"

"Yes, Naruto is capable." The blonde accepted the shirt and boxers without complaint. With his back too Sasuke, he pulled on first the boxers, then the shirt. "How does Naruto look?" He asked with a giggle.

Sasuke smiled, and stepped closer to Naruto, nodding to himself. "Naruto looks very adorable." The blonde blushed, still smiled. Sasuke looked around the room, and yawned. "Are you ready for bed, Naru-chan?"

Naruto nodded, and belly-flopped onto the bed. Sasuke followed him, and climbed under the covers, opening his arms for Naruto. The blonde blushed, but snuggled close to the raven-haired teen.

"G'night Naru-chan." Sasuke kissed his forehead lightly, just as his mother did to him when he was younger.

"Good night, Sasuke-sama."

~TimeSkip~One Month Later~

"Naru-chan! Master Uchiha has requested you dress in your suit today. He says again, you 2 have been invited to a party." Jeeves informed the blonde. Naruto nodded, and waited until the butler had disappeared before stumbling to his closet.

Him and Sasuke, though not.. _Lovers_. Had come to establish a relationship. Boyfriends they called it. Sasuke had thanked Shikamaru several times, only receiving a nod and smirk in return. Naruto was very touchy about his past, and hadn't revealed much to Sasuke, neither did Sasuke in return. Sasuke was protective, and wouldn't let anyone touch _his _Naruto.

Now please don't get confused. Sasuke was protective, not controlling. His blonde often went shopping with his friends, such as Temari, or Hinata.

Sorry, I'm getting away from the story, kind of. Lets go back, shall we.

Sasuke walked into his room, to find Naruto just finishing dressing, moving on to adjust his tie. The Uchiha crept up behind the blonde, and wrapped him in a hug.

"You always look nice in a suit Naru-chan." Naruto giggled, and leaned back into Sasuke's touch.

"You always look very handsome." Sasuke grinned, and swept Naruto around, planting a loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Well, let's be off, shall we?" Naruto nodded, clinging to Sasuke's arms, and walking next to him, all the way to the limo.

"Sasuke-sama! I see you brought dear Naruto-kun along again,' Lee said, clapping his hands together happily. Naruto waved shyly, scooting closer to his boyfriend. Sasuke laughed, shaking Lee's hand.

"Of course!" Naruto had grown fascinated at Sasuke's changes in mood. Happy, sad, silent, loud. Angry, deadly, loving. Though it did get tiring..

Naruto knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-sama!" Neji called, running over to the 2. "Sasuke-sama, I came over here to ask if I may borrow Naruto-kun?" Sasuke glanced at his companion.

"Naruto?"

"I'll be fine!" The blonde stepped from Sasuke, and began to walk beside Neji.

Big mistake.

"Dammit! Where have Neji-kun and Naru-chan gone?" Sasuke demanded, slamming his fists onto the table, making Choji and Shikamaru jump.

"Go look for them if your so worried." Shikamaru suggested, unable to tear his eyes away as Choji shoveled down another plate of food. Sasuke growled.

"Maybe I will!" he shouted, and stormed off, leaving he 2 to laugh behind him.

Sasuke did indeed begin searching for his companion and te Hyuga son. He wandered aimlessly until he heard what sounded like a struggle form a one closet.

_"No Neji-sama! I- I- No!"_It was Naruto's voice, but deafened by rage, Sasuke mistook it for loving sounds.

Rather thsn the distressed cal for help it was.

_"Come one now Naru-chan-"_

_"Only Sasuke-sama-"_

_"Shush."_This was when Sasuke kicked down the door, to find a shocked and crying Naruto being shoved against the wall by Neji.

"Sasuke-sama!" Sasuke dodged his companion's hug, and glared at Neji.

"What were you doing?"

"Why Sasuke-sama, I'm afraid Naruto-kun had a dance with me, then tried to seduce me!" Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance.

"You're lying. Naruto-chan is better than that." Neji smirked, and it grew as Naruto shook his head rapidly.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Sasuke-sama. there's some things about Naruto-chan yu many want to know about." Sasuke whipped around to look hard at Naruto.

Without another word, the Uchiha grabbed his companion, and stormed out of the party.

"Naruto. i demand you tell me everything about your past." Sasuke commanded, having the blonde sit on his bed. Naruto defiantly shook his hed, tears again forming in his eyes. "Why? Why do you refuse to tell me?"

"Because I know if I tell you You'll hate me!" Naruto shouted. "I've done bad things, and I love you and I don't want you to hate me!" Naruto was crying freely. Sasuke wanted to hug him, and take his pain away. But he didn't allow himself to.

"Please Naruto, just tell me." Naruto sniffled, and looked at the Uchiha.

"I-I.. I used to be a prostitute... I wanted money and attention.. It was an easy way to get both.. I acted like I did drugs, and I tried to get out of it.. but I.. I couldn't.. until.. Until I killed a f-few people. I w-was horrified.. I went into hiding, and became a c-companion." Sasuke's mouth fell open. Then

Rage overtook his body.

"Get out." Naruto's body went rigid.

"W-what?"

"Y-You're disgusting. get out." Naruto didn't say a word, but his legs worked for themselves. he walked out of the room. Leaving Sasuke, who didn't want his companion to go, behind.

"Sasuke-sama..."

Once the he was outside, Naruto spared one last glance at the mansion, before running, as it began to rain.

"Sasuke-sama!!" Naruto wanted his boyfriend to run after him, yelling for him to stop, but his wants didn't matter.

They never had.

He was wrong of course. Sasuke wanted to chase his uke down, and comfort him, but instead. He collapsed to the floor in tears as his actions rushed back to him.

"Dammit, what did I do?" He pounded the carpet with his fists, ignoring Jeeves' shocked expression from the doorway.

"M-Master Uchiha-?" Sasuke steadily rose to his feet.

"Jeeves, watch the place while I'm out." Sasuke didn't allow his butler to respond before running down the stairs, out into the stormy rainy night.

"Naruto!! Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled, still running through the rain, searching for his lost companion. Rain and tears were mixed among his facial features. His voice was scratchy and his throat was sore from yelling. "Naruto-chan! Please!"

Sasuke fell on the sidewalk, exhausted after hours of was cold sore, and without hope.

Until he heard the familiar distressed cry.

"Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama, are you alright?" Naruto asked, crouching next to the Uchiha. The raven-haired teen raised himself up, just enough to hug the blonde, and cry into his shoulder.

"Naruto-chan.. I'm sorry I yelled." Naruto hugged Sasuke back. "I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"it's ok, Sasuke-sama. L-lets get back to the mansion now.. We need to warm up."

Sasuke and Naruto were lying in bed when the blonde asked him. They had both warmed up with a bath, and were in soft pajamas.

"What about your past Sasuke?" What had caught the Uchiha's attention wasn't the question, so much as the lack of honorific.

"My past?" Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. "You really want to know?" The blonde nodded against his lips. "Well.. My mom.. Was great. She cared for me and my brother, even though Itachi.. my brother didn't deserve it. And my bastard father didn't deserve her."

Naruto nodded, encouraging Sasuke.

"My brother got into drugs.. And sex.. And disappeared. It broke my mom, and my dad.. Resorted to alcohol.. Beating my mom.. Bastard killed her.. Went for me.. Ran away." Sasuke, full of rage, was delivering his story in spats now. "When he died, I was as happy as could be..

And it just got better once I got you." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips, feeling the blonde melt under him.

"Glad I could help."


End file.
